Ankh (Lost)
Ankh (voiced by Miyu Irino) is a fictional character and one of the antagonists in the series of Kamen Rider OOO. He is also a bird Greeed and the original Ankh's counterpart. Up until recently, Ankh had assumed that his body had simply broken down into Cell Medals when he was sealed within the First OOO. However, the body had actually maintained its integrity. It remained dormant for 800 years until it was discovered by Kosei Kougami, who awakened it when he removed one of its Core Medals (the Condor Medal he would later give to Eiji). Ankh and his body now exist as two separate entities, and it is presumed that the weaker of the two would be consumed should the two be reunited back into one. As a result, Ankh (Lost) is consumed by the desire to become a whole being and he thus supports Kazari and Dr. Maki to achieve that single-minded goal. He disguises himself as a young boy to avoid detection while developing mentally over time. After tutoring from Kazari and the other Greeed, Ankh (Lost) created the Shamo Yummy in a complex and very successful plan to reabsorb his other half while his guard was down. Despite fully absorbing Ankh, Ankh (Lost) has still not been able to fully regenerate due to Ankh having secretly given Hina a Taka Medal at the last second. Their fusion is also incomplete as Ankh (Lost) could sense his other self still defying him on a subconscious level. Though that issue seemed to be resolved, Ankh (Lost) battles OOO in Putotyra Combo. However, OOO Putotyra Combo goes berserk and shatters a full set of red Core Medals, destroying Ankh (Lost) while restoring Ankh's consciousness over the body. However because he has six Core Medals, Ankh is unable to maintain it as he modeled his human form after Shingo's possessed state. Ankh (Lost) has the personality of a lost and confused child yearning to be complete, driven to absorb his right arm. Over time, Ankh (Lost) became more assertive and gained advanced mental capacity, much like the original Ankh. This one also refers to himself with the childish pronoun "Boku" (僕), as opposed to the Ankh's boastful "Ore" (俺). Powers and Abilities * Greeed Powers: As a Greeed (as well as the original Ankh's left portion), Ankh (Lost) has superhuman powers and birdlike abilities true to the race he represents. ** Mind Reading: Ankh (Lost) can read the thoughts of his host to search trough their inner desires and create a Yummy based on it. ** Yummy Creation: A Greeed himself, Ankh (Lost) can create Yummies based on his host's desires. Yummy created by Ankh (Lost) first come out of a giant egg as a White Yummy and feed off their hosts' desire before maturing in a burst of energy. Some of them function to attack people and rob them of an attribute which they feed to their host, similar to a mother bird feeding her chicks. ** Human Disguise: Ankh (Lost) can disguise himself as a human child. The child himself resembles his imperfect form, shown by his inner shirt's right sleeve colored purple. ** Consciousness Separation: Though separated from his body, a part of Ankh's consciousness survived in his hand, while the other half lies in the other body, resulting in Ankh (Lost). * Flight: Thanks to his bird-like physiology, he can fly by sprouting his left wing or as a single left arm. * Energy Wing: Ankh (Lost) can sprout a left wing that gave him advantages like flying, firing energy blasts and create red tornadoes for teleportation. * Pyrokinesis: From his left arm, Ankh can manipulate fires to his liking. He used it to channel a stream of flames and imitating OOO Tajadol's finishers like Tajadol Feather Barrage, as well as the Prominence Drop Scanning Charge attack. * Mental Preservation: Should Ankh (Lost) had been destroyed, he can still be revived as long as his main Core Medal intact. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Hybrids Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Phoenixes Category:Eagles Category:Peafowls Category:Condors Category:Hawks Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Miyu Irino Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains